An universal driver controllable of a plurality of models of devices has been conventionally well-known.
A general universal driver allows an user to designate a device for executing a function and requests an operating system to set a communication port for communication with a designated device as “communication port to be used”. After that, with an execution instruction input by an user, the universal driver outputs a control command to a communication port set as “communication port to be used”.
Additionally, in the universal driver, it is generally unnecessary to set a device each time. When executing a function with a device same as the last time, an user can input an execution instruction without designating a device.